


What's meant to be

by anyasromanov



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally (Broadway) RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, Weddings, and a big shower, i wonder what's going to happen, oh and there's a hot tub, oh no we're sharing a hotel room, on no, there's only one bed oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasromanov/pseuds/anyasromanov
Summary: Anya and Dmitry end up sharing a hotel room the night before Vlad and Lily's wedding. Dmitry begins to overthink and Anya comes to his side in the hot-tub, only after having a shower, and not putting any clothes on.





	What's meant to be

Dmitry sat on the bed in his - their - hotel room. He couldn’t believe this. Vlad had told them he had booked a room for two people with two beds. Not two people with one bed. 

He guessed it wouldn’t be that bad. 

But could he bring himself to sharing a bed with Anya? 

She was technically a Grand Duchess. 

Yes, she had given up that life though. She had chosen the small family she had created with himself and Vlad over the life of palaces and riches. 

Maybe if he had never asked her to let him escort her to Vlad and Lily’s wedding he wouldn’t have been sat here right now. 

“I’m going for a shower, don’t come in,” she giggled as she ran into the bathroom. 

She was so cute. So cute and so out of reach. 

All he wanted to do all night was kiss her, to hold her, to have her close, to hold her hand at a time they weren’t dancing, to pull her onto his lap, did he mention kissing her. 

He looked around their hotel room. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a grand piano in the corner, this massive bed he was currently sitting on, he had never seen a bed this big in his life, and a balcony with a hot tub on it. 

There was no way Vlad had given them this room by accident. 

He decided to take his suit off, removing his jacket, shirt and trousers and went to sit out in the hot tub. 

It was dark and the stars lit up the night sky. There was a small light on the wall of the hotel to light up the balcony, along with the lights within the hot tub. There was also the light coming from the hotel room, so he could see enough. 

As soon as he sat in the warm water he felt his body ease, he didn’t realise how tensed up he had actually been. And it was all because of her. 

The way she smiled as she spoke to people, she held onto his arm, pulling at it begging him to dance, the way her dress hugged her figure, showing off her curves in the correct places. It was a low cut as well so it showed off the top of her breasts as well. Dmitry had teased her about who she was showing off to. 

Her hair had been down, he loved when she wore it down. She had a small braid across the top, as she always did, but her bronze wavy locks were free down her back. 

She was perfect in every way to him. 

Just like when he saw her in the parade. 

And yet, still to this day, he couldn’t have her. She was a Grand Duchess after all. 

Anya stepped out the bathroom to get her nightdress which she had left in the room, as she did she noticed Dmitry was no longer in the room. 

It took her a moment but she realised there was a figure sat in the hot tub and a pile of clothes on the floor in their room. 

“What’s wrong Dima?” he turned and saw her standing at the door, the towel wrapped tightly around her, cutting off mid-thigh, his precious thoughts not interrupted. “Dima...” he felt himself weaken as she called him that. If only she knew what she did to him. 

“Just thinking.”

“Mind if I join you?”

Before he could argue or protest she had already dropped the towel from her body, leaving him to look at her naked self, how her breasts hung from her body, the way her waist and hips formed a perfect hourglass figure, how her - eyes up Dmitry - she winked at him as she slipped herself into the hot tub. 

There was a small silence between the two of them as she sat down. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing impor-“

“Don’t lie to me Dmitry,” she moved herself closer to him, placing her hand on his thigh as she did. 

”Seriously, it's nothing, Anya,” as he spoke he turned to face her, he hadn’t realized how close she had actually moved towards him, any closer and she would be sat on him, he wouldn’t complain about that though. 

“Dima,” she sighed her voice full of sympathy, as much as he tried to hold himself back he couldn’t. She was just too perfect. 

Within very sudden movements, he lifted his hands, cupped her face and connected their lips, she felt her lips form a smile as he did. It was soft and light but soon turned rough and desperate as she moved her hand further up his thigh, placing the other on his bare waist.

He lowered his hands from her face to one on her back the other on her bare waist as he began to pull her onto his lap, she moved swiftly in the water, moving her arms so they were now wrapped around his neck as the continued to kiss.

She pulled away to breathe, a smile grew on her face before she could say anything to him though he had begun to kiss her again, there was a sense of urgency when he did, he needed this and had wanted it for so long.

He bit on her lower lips causing her to let out a small moan as she lowered one of her hands to the waistband of his boxers, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, connecting their tongues as they danced away in circling motions. He could hear her moans as they did this and he could feel himself growing hot, as he felt his erection grow he knew she felt it too, she was straddling him so of course she felt it, she let out a small giggle as she pulled away from their kiss.

He looked at her face, they'd never been this close before, he had never noticed the freckles that sprinkled over her face like confetti, and her eyes, yes they were the Romanov blue, but looking at them this close, they were more, her eyes showed so much emotion, he could see the loss in her eyes, but also the fire currently burning inside of them. The eyes he had once seen from a distance as emotionless and icy blue were no more. As he looked now he saw more than that, the cornflower blue, with grey and green flecks, they were perfect.

"Dima?"

He was taken away from his thoughts again when she softly captured his lips with hers, holding them there before pulling away and resting her forehead on his. 

"Anya I er-"

"Well, at least I know what you were thinking about now," her voice was full of a teasing tone as she spoke, he wanted to hide his face from her, turning it to the side to lose her gaze as his cheeks turned a rosy red.

She placed a small kiss on his burning cheek and then turned his face so he was looking at him again.

"That's er- not what-"

"What then?"

Realisation hit him, she was naked, on his lap. A Grand Duchess. This was wrong he couldn't.

"You've got that look in your eye again, what's wrong Dima?" She kissed him again but he pulled away, "okay I'm guessing that look in your eye is because of me then. Dima, tell me what's wrong."

He couldn't speak to her, her body was distracting him, and his bulge was throbbing now, he wanted her so badly.

"You're you and I'm me," he lowered his hands from being wrapped around her, losing her gaze, "you deserve better than-" she cut him off by placing her soft lips onto his, when he tried to pull away she bit on his lip, not letting their lips disconnect for a second, not until they had kissed for long enough they no longer could breathe.

"I don't want anyone else, I've only ever wanted you," she pulled him closer reconnecting their lips once again. 

He moved his hands back to her waist, moving one up to her breasts, cupping it and then squeezing it as he began to massage it, stroking his thumb across her hard nipple, a moan escaping her lips. 

Her hand was back on the waistband of his boxers, she slipped her hand between his skin and the material, a moan escaped his mouth, a smile forming on her lips as she continued to kiss him.

She began to pull his underwear down, he began like where this was going.

Once she had succeeded in pulling his boxers down Dmitry grabbed her hands moving them to around his neck, he moved forward making sure her legs were wrapped around his waist.

He was taking this to the bed.

He stood up and she gripped onto him tight, letting out a small giggle as she wasn't expecting him to lift her up so suddenly. She pulled away from their kiss giggling, and she saw as his muscles tensed when he lifted her. He knew he had muscles, but when they were tensed like this they were something else, they were massive.

He stumbled into the room, over to the foot of the bed. He placed her down, as gently as he could as he then climbed onto the bed.

Started with her thing he began to kiss up her legs, to her hips and waist, he moved his hand to her thigh which was soaked, not just from the water of the hot tub, she let out a moan as he pressed his hand against her skin. He kissed around her area and she let out a moan of his name, he continued to kiss up her skin, over her stomach to her breasts, he could feel the goosebumps on her skin as one of his hands caressed the soft skin around her stomach, there was a mixture of moans and giggles leaving her mouth.

He began kissing her breasts, sucking each nipple when he reached them, she moaned his name as he did, he was enjoying that, he was taking her breath away.

He reached her collar bone, taking her soft skin into his mouth, sucking on it and biting it slightly in an attempt to leave his mark on her. She grabbed onto his waist, digging her nails into his skin as he began to repeat the motion on her neck.

He reconnected their lips, one of his hands by her hips, the other on the bed to hold him up so he didn't crush her.

They needed each other more and more by the second, he pulled apart from their kiss and looked at her, not wanting to proceed if she didn't want to, but the feel of her lips back on his was all the reassurance he needed.

As he began to bury himself inside of her she let out a scream of his name, gripping onto his waist more than before, she could feel his abs as she dug her nails into his skin, he didn't care that she was probably going to make him bleed.

He placed his lips back against hers to quieten their moans, they were in a hotel after all and who knew how thin these walls were.

Their bodies clashed at first, awkwardly banging against each other until Dmitry moved his hand to her hip, slowing their motions until their bodies moved together. She arched her body toward him, her back lifting off the bed bringing them closer together.

He moved his body against hers, moving himself further inside her, his mouth on her lips as she moaned his name, his kisses quietening her moans slightly as well as his.

Her hand ran through her hair pulling at it as she begged him to quicken his speed. She spread her legs slightly, bending her knees as well so he could work himself inside of her a lot easier.

They continued to kiss as their hips began to move together in a fast and frantic rhythm, Dmitry slowing her motions slightly, wanting this to last for as long as they could.

He could feel her tightening around him, and he could feel himself about to explode within her, he started to press his hips against her quicker, needing this. She let out a cry of his name with every thrust he gave her, every motion he got deeper.

As she began to see stars she could feel herself about to come, she grabbed onto the sheets, moving her hand in his hair to her waist, gripping to his skin with her nails once again.

He felt her tighten as she dug her nails to his skin, pressing his lips to hers once again, he bit her lips harder than before as a moan escaped his lips as he did, he was sure he had cut her lips by now.

With another thrust her back arched and she disconnected their lips, screaming his name in pleasure as she reached her climax, letting her flow around him, he followed almost instantly, allowing himself to pleasure.

He gently eased himself from her as they began to catch their breath as she rolled him over, pinning him down, sitting on his hips and straddling him. She placed her hand on his chest as she placed kisses around his abs, up and down his chest before then making her mark on his neck.

She collapsed by his side, entwining her legs with his, resting her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her close to him.

There was a silence while they lay there, letting their breaths return to their normal rate, for Dmitry that would never happen as long as she was next to him.

"I might need another shower now," she giggled and buried her face into his neck, he moved his hand to her hair and started to play with it, pulling his hand down through her hair. She sat herself up slightly, "now is probably the worst time to do this, but we're not going to do it any other time." She let out a deep sigh and he tensed up slightly.

"Anya I- I'm not very good with talking about things like that-"

She leaned down and kissed him, "am I alright to assume things then? You want this to happen as much as me?"

"Anya you're-"

"If you say this can't happen because I'm a Grand Duchess I'm actually going to slap you-"

"Anya-" she cut him off with a kiss.

"Dima, please-" he sat up and leant against the headboard and pulled Anya close to him.

"Ever since you walked into the palace in Petersburg I thought you were beautiful, and I just tried to ignore all the emotions, that's why I teased you all the time, Vlad told me when we arrived in Paris you'd break my heart if they recognised you as the Grand Duchess, I was going to tell you on the bridge but you told me you were staying with Vlad and I before I could speak, I wanted to kiss you, but you ran over and hugged me and thanked me for being an amazing friend I didn't think-"

"You didn't think I felt the same way," she cut him off, finishing his sentence for him, she pressed her lips to his, "I can promise you I do."

He pulled her onto his lap, his hand had moved to the back on her neck playing with her hair as they kissed each other, softer than what had just been a few minutes ago. There was no rush this time, just the soft, slow connection of their lips touching each other.

"Okay, I seriously need to shower again," she went to stand up but fell back slightly onto the bed.

"Someone seems a bit weak, Anya was that-" she turned to face him, a cheesy grin on her face and she nodded. "Anya if you said I would have been more gentle!"

"It's fine, just, help me to the shower." Dmitry slipped off the bed and picked Anya up bridal style making her giggle and scream his name as he did.

He carried her to the shower and placed on her on the floor and she gripped onto him as she did, her legs still feeling slightly weak from their past experience.

"If I shower with you there might be little showering actually done-" he winked at her as she held onto his hand, his words made her pout at him.

"Just shower and kisses, please?" As much as he wanted to protest he couldn't. 

He turned the shower on and pulled Anya closer to him, she almost fell over but because he was standing there she fell on him instead. She giggled and turned scarlet.

He started to kiss her lips, pulling her close, as the water fell over them, she wrapped her arms around his waist as stood on her tiptoes to reach him.

She pulled away and reached for the shampoo on the side only for Dmitry to pull her back towards him.

"Dimaa," she dragged out the last sound of his name, whining as she was pulled towards him. "Come on, we're in the shower for a reason!"

He decided he was going to tease her, he moved his hands so they were on her hips, rubbing his fingers against her skin. "And what reason is that exactly?" He winked at her and then raised his eyebrows which resulted in her hitting him softly.

Dmitry grabbed the shampoo before she good and began to wash her hair for it, making her giggle, she then stole the bottle from him, standing on her tip toes she ran her hands through his hair. As she did that he captured her lips with his.

She pulled away and protested that they finished in the shower due to how late it was getting and how early that had to wake up in the morning.

Once they were out the shower Anya put her nightdress on and slipped into bed. She looked over to Dmitry who was still wandering around with his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Looking for something?" 

"Anya," his voice was slightly stern, "where are my clothes?"

"I don't know what you're on about Dima, they should be in your suitcase," he could hear the giggles in her voice.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with me wearing soaked boxers to bed then."

"No! Dima please!"

He walked out onto the patio grabbing his shorts and walked back in to see a pair of trousers on the bed.

He rolled his eyes and quickly threw them on before slipping into bed next to Anya, he pulled her close, kissing her again, something he was never going to get tired of.

"Anya-"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him and before either of them could say anything their lips were pressed against each other and Dmitry was on top of Anya again.

He guessed this was how things were going to be for a while, he wasn't going to complain about that.

\---

The wedding was beautiful, Anya had cried, Lily cried and no surprise, Vlad cried as well.

They weren't a couple to hide their affection so when it came to kissing the bride, Vlad couldn't hold back.

They were now at the reception, Dmitry was in his three-piece suit, all in black, Anya kept commenting on how handsome he looked. Dmitry couldn't take his eyes off Anya whenever he looked at her, her dress was grey, simple and plain, it had a cut out back so whenever she stood near him he would place his hand on her bare skin and when he did he could feel the goosebumps on her skin.

"Anya, would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They smiled and joined the other couples that were dancing around the room. As they were dancing Dmitry looked down to her and noticed the tears in her eyes, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into her ear.

"I- I haven't been to something like this since-" he pulled her close into a hug. He didn't know how else to respond, nothing would ever stop her remembering things like that. "I'm going to talk to Lily for a bit, I'll talk to you later," she stepped onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

She watched as she walked over to Lily and then scanned the room for Vlad, he spotted the man who was looking over at him with a smile on his face, he began to walk over to Vlad.

"I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" He turned to Vlad, confused to what he was talking about.

"She's not going to break your heart Dmitry."

He smiled and turned to Vlad.

"You always knew Vlad, we were both just too blind to see anything," he laughed as he spoke.

"What's meant to be is meant to be Dmitry," he smiled at the young man in front of her, "treat her like the Princess she is, you'll always deserve each other Dmitry."

He looked at the girl standing across the room, she was engrossed in conversation with Lily, he smiled at her just standing there. Her hair flowing down her back.

She was perfect. And she was all his.


End file.
